Say My Name
by Spirit Fuhrer
Summary: What starts off as a typical paperwork distraction ends up becoming quite the heated exercise between the flame alchemist and his lieutenant. Oneshot. Rated M for sexytimes that aren't subtle in the slightest.


**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist is property of Hiromu Arakawa.

**Rose's Notes:** Hey, there! Rose here. I was just tempted to make a Hello Zuko Here joke but I'm refraining. I'll have you all know that I'm writing this note at 12:30am and I'm not the most eloquent at this time, but I'll do my best.

This fic is crack.

That's it that's the fic.

Anyway, if you really wanna know, I'm RoseblossomWarrior here on FFN and I have some pretty respectable stories but this, this is just for fun between me and my wife Mel. Mel is the best wife. She made me an award. Y'all should love Mel. Go follow her on tumblr. Read her fics. Be nice to her she deserves it. Anyway, we RPed some royai smut on tumblr and decided to edit it and make it into a fic because why not. I played the part of Roy. I hope you enjoy his antics. He's hilarious.

Anyway yes now on to my wife's notes:

**Mel's Notes: **I also like to be taken seriously as a writer, but this is not the fic for that. Also Rose is sleep deprived and her compliments should be taken with a few pounds of salt.

This fic started out as an impromptu rp on tumblr that was originally just our Roy and Riza flirting (well, technically, Roy was doing all the flirting. Riza was not amused.) but somehow evolved into fullblown PWP; I wrote Riza. This is set during canon before episode 19 of brotherhood (right Rose? idk we never really discussed this but originally Havoc was going to have some involvement that would be hard to do in a wheelchair).

It's also very lemony.

Very, very lemony.

You've been warned.

* * *

"Hello Lieutenant, fancy following me into hell?" Roy smirked, raising his eyebrows at her as he reentered the office, shutting the door behind him.

"No," she deadpanned.

Ever persistent, the grin didn't leave his face. He was determined to get her riled up today; he was just in one of those moods. "I love dogs; don't you, Lieutenant?" he tried, his voice bordering on a shout.

"Not as much as I love you getting your work done, _sir,"_ she said sharply, her eyes never leaving the papers on her desk.

"So, are you going to wear those mini-skirts when I'm Fuhrer?" he asked casually as he took a seat at his desk. Roy briefly considered looking like he was starting on his work before deciding it wasn't worth it to bother.

"Keep dreaming," Riza muttered, standing up.

"You know, you're really sexy when you talk sassy to me," Roy grinned, his eyes following her as she moved towards his desk, a stack of paperwork in hand.

"You know what would be really sexy?" she fired back. "You getting your firm ass back to work."

He wasn't fazed in the slightest; he merely tried a different track. "I dunno, Lieutenant, I think the 'stache suits me."

The Lieutenant couldn't help but roll her eyes, her hand finding itself on her hip. She glared at him. "That's it. No sex for a week."

That woke him up. "E-excuse me?! No sex? But Lieutenant, I thought you said you liked it!"

"Sir, with all due respect, I'd rather sleep with _Havoc_ than with you with that caterpillar on your face."

Roy slammed a fist on his desk, mostly for theatrics. "I _knew_ you had a thing for Havoc! You like the blondes, don't you? Or do you find smoking sexy? Because I can smoke too, goddammit, and without getting my lungs incinerated."

"Havoc, unlike you, can pull off facial hair," she retorted, her voice even.

Mustang stood, his eyes never leaving hers. "You know what, I'm going to grow out my facial hair and show you just how well I can pull it off. All the girls will be falling for me and then you'll be begging to have me and my facial hair," he teased.

Riza looked like she wanted to sit back down, but she stayed, meeting his gaze with a stony look of her own. "Sure, sir. While you're at it, you might want to ask Armstrong for tips on bulking up muscle and sparkling."

Roy nearly choked on that. "Heaven forbid. That is the last thing I will ever do. The Major can keep his sparkles to himself, thank you very much."

The Lieutenant raised a neatly-trimmed eyebrow at her commander. "Likewise, you can keep your facial hair to yourself. I want no part of it or you until it's gone."

He feigned a hurt look. "You don't even want my firestick?"

"No," she replied, " _especially_ not if you continue to call it that."

Roy frowned. "But I like the name. It's unique."

The Lieutenant rolled her eyes. "More unique than others, I suppose."

He raised an eyebrow. "How many other people talk dirty in front of you?"

"Havoc does all the time."

Roy nearly fell out of his chair. "H-Havoc?!"

Riza smirked, pleased to get such a reaction from him. "Can you blame me? He does look rather good these days. Wouldn't you agree?"

Roy quickly recovered, refusing to take the bait. He decided to try to throw her off a little. "I'd say so," he agreed, causing her smile to falter slightly. "I prefer women, but if I did swing that way-fraternization laws be damned."

Riza bit back an indignant huff. "Sir, I have some news."

"What is it, Lieutenant?" he asked, striding around the desk to be closer to her. He leaned over her just a little, puffing his chest out minutely. He could feel an attack on his masculinity threatening from her lips.

She wasted no time proving him right. "Due to your god-awful rapping attempts, hideous mustache, and refusal to finish your work on time like a man, I am leaving you."

Roy blinked. "Wha..."

She crossed her arms."The last fifteen years mean nothing in the end."

"…!"

"And just for the record, I never liked your spinach puffs."

"!"

"Never."

"BUT THOSE SPINACH PUFFS WERE A FAMILY RECIPE!" he finally shouted, not sure if he should be genuinely offended or not. He wasn't the best cook, but...

She shrugged. "You also brag about your 'family jewels' quite a bit in bed... it seems your family doesn't have much to offer in general." Riza had to suppress another smirk at that.

"I'm adopted, Lieutenant," he muttered mutinously. A vein in his temple twitched. "I can't believe you don't like my Firestick…! You were _moaning_ my name the other day, remember?"

Riza made some ambiguous motion with her hands, clearly not impressed. "Yours is all right, but if you call what I did a moan you certainly haven't seen me with a certain other officer." She raised an eyebrow.

He frowned rather like a child and narrowed his eyes. "Okay, then. You, me, him; my office. We'll see which one of us can make you moan more."

It was amusing to see him get so riled up over imaginary competition. "Really, now, Colonel? I wouldn't have imagined you to be so eager to fight a losing battle," she teased.

He took another step towards her, leaning over her in what he hoped was a seductive manner. "As much as you like to think, Lieutenant, I am NOT useless. Especially in bed. I make it rain in bed."

Riza adjusted the arms crossed over her chest, acutely aware of how the action drew her superior's eyes down. "Actually, Colonel, I think we both know how useless you are when it comes to handling anything wet. Havoc, on the other hand, can certainly hold his own and knows how to please a lady."

He scoffed. "Oh, please. You may be wet, but I also set you on fire. Don't try to deny it."

She chuckled lightly. "Tell me, Colonel, when was the last time you heard me scream with you? Because I can't seem to recall."

"Oh, Lieutenant, just shut up already." He walked over to the window and closed the blinds before turning back to her. "Get over here and I'll refresh your memory."

"I dare you to make me," she challenged, lowering her voice. "If you even _can,_ that is..." Riza trailed off, challenging him.

He smirked at her once again. "I won't say this again, Lieutenant. Get over here, or I'm coming to you."

She smiled, taking a seat on his desk and crossing her legs. "I believe there was someone you wanted to call into the office; it appears you have a competition to win..." Riza leaned back a little.

He raised an eyebrow and moved towards her again. "Oh, really? Eh. I changed my mind. I don't like sharing." He kissed Riza's neck and started working to undo the buttons of her uniform.

She turned her head away, hiding a grin. "What makes you think I want only you, though?" she teased.

"Are you implying that your superior officer doesn't satisfy you, Lieutenant?" he asked, nipping at her skin lightly with his teeth. He managed to undo all the buttons on her uniform, revealing the top she wore underneath. "That could be considered insubordination, you know. That could warrant punishment."

Riza bit back a small moan at his the feeling of his teeth against her skin. "Is that so?" she asked, slightly breathless. "Well, I've never been one to run from punishment when it was deserved," she murmured into his ear.

The sound of her voice, so breathless, so close to his ear, turned Roy on. He chuckled. "True. You are the good little soldier…" He trailed off, lightly running his hands down her sides to the bottom of her shirt, where he slipped his hands under the cloth, holding her waist.

"I'm glad you think so, but flattery will get you nowhere," she remarked, a grin still on her face, though she was no longer hiding it. Wordlessly she reached up to work at the buttons of his uniform, planning to return the favor - equivalent exchange and all that.

"Hmph. So even if I called you gorgeous, beautiful, and goddamn sexy, you wouldn't think anything of it?" He moved his lips lower on her neck, toward her collarbone, and kissed her there, while his hands moved upward over her stomach and waist, nearing her chest agonizingly slowly.

"Well, maybe a little," she conceded, her breath hitching slightly as his hands skimmed over a particularly sensitive area. "But if screaming is your goal, you'll have to work much harder than that to reach it, and I'm not giving you any help, sir," Riza murmured, a tiny smirk on her features.

Roy smirked at her small confession. "I do like a challenge, you know. It's no fun any other way." He moved his hands further up her sides. "Arms up, Lieutenant," he ordered, planning on taking off her shirt.

She facetiously threw a salute to her forehead, raising her arms as ordered. Her hands fell behind her head, and she suddenly unfastened her hair clip, tossing her long blonde strands over her shoulders, meeting her superior's eyes intently as she did so. He chuckled at her salute and pulled off her shirt, revealing Riza's smooth skin and bra. When her hair fell down around her shoulders, he felt warmth flood through his entire body and he groaned, leaning forward hurriedly and pressing his lips firmly against hers, entangling one of his hands in her loose hair and letting the other rest on her hip. Riza smiled into the sudden kiss; her hand fisted the fabric of his jacket and pulled him closer. She tilted his head down slightly and slipped her tongue into his mouth, a chuckle vibrating through her throat and down through the rest of her body.

Roy moaned, pleased, and untangled his hand from her hair, drawing his fingers down her cheek, neck, and chest until it finally rested against her bra. He massaged her breast gently and reached around her back with his other hand, trying to unhook her bra.

The Lieutenant was unable to help the sigh that escaped her as his warm hand worked at her breast, her lips parting from his for a brief moment. As she felt his other hand begin to fumble with the clasp between her shoulder blades, she dragged him back to her with more fervor than before, attempting to distract him.

Roy was surprised at the sudden fervor with which she kissed him. He tried to kiss her back with more force, trying to show that he was the colonel and not her. He then pulled away after a moment. "Lieutenant. Help me out of these clothes."

She raised an eyebrow at him, knowing it would irk him. "Colonel, if you aren't capable of undressing yourself, then maybe I've put too much faith in you over the last few years," she replied, stifling a laugh.

His eye twitched. "Shut up. You pulling off my shirt is supposed to be sexy, isn't it?" Nevertheless, he pulled off his jacket and shirt, tossing both articles onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his bare torso. "But now you," he went on, trailing his hands up her back, "are wearing more than I am."

A rush of heat coursed through her as he stripped, her heartbeat speeding up as he pulled her against him. She leaned forward to kiss a spot she knew he liked, just beneath his jaw. "Hm, that _is_ a problem, isn't it?"

"It definitely is," Roy agreed, closing his eyes for a moment to fully enjoy the feeling of her lips on his skin. He slipped his hands further up her back and unhooked her bra. "There. Now it can come off."

She deftly shimmied out of the thin black garment, making a point of taking it in her hand and dropping it to the floor beside his own discarded uniform. "Happy now?" she murmured.

"Oh, definitely," Roy agreed, shamelessly admiring the sight of her before him. Slowly, he trailed his fingers across her sides and to her breasts. At first he did little but touch her skin, but then he rubbed one of her nipples with his thumb, carefully watching for her reaction.

Feeling his gaze trained on her, she pierced his eyes with her own, silently challenging him. His timidity at this point did not impress her; she leaned into the soft caress of his hand, raising her own to hold it more firmly against her. "More," Riza demanded. "Sir."

He smirked. "More, eh?" He kissed her lips firmly, then descended to kiss her collarbone, slowly lowering his lips until they came into contact with her breast. His circled his lips around her nipple, licking and sucking at her skin while he kneaded her other breast with his hand.

Her breath caught once more and she brought her hand to rest at the back of his head, running her hand through his soft hair.

"That's more like it," she breathed, closing her eyes. She distractedly stretched an arm out to the side, pushing off whatever was left on Roy's desk.

Roy relished the sound of her voice. When she knocked over the papers from his desk, he smirked and pulled away, only to begin undoing the belt from around her waist to pull off her pants. Riza lifted her hips for him, allowing him to remove what was left of her uniform and kicking it off along with her boots when it reached her ankles. Before he could make a move to do anything else, she grabbed his wrist and twisted around, laying herself down against the cool wood grain of his desk.

He chuckled. "Someone's eager." He climbed up onto the desk over her and planted his hands on either side of her torso. For a moment he gazed at her body, perfect and round in all the right places; the only thing wrong was that she was still wearing her underwear. "Where should I start?" he teased, leaning his head down to nip at her neck. "Here? Or…" He moved down and kissed the valley of her breasts. "Here?"

Riza made some low, unintelligible noise in the back of her throat before running her hands across his well-defined back, enjoying the way his muscles moved under her touch. As his mouth lingered between her breasts, she smiled. "If it's all the same to you, Colonel, I think right there is quite fine," she replied, one of her hands reaching up to toy with his soft hair.

Roy continued to kiss the space between her breasts and moved one hand to her breast, massaging it. Her moans made him feel hot, and his pants suddenly felt awkward and restricting on him.

That detail didn't escape Riza's notice; something hard was beginning to press into her thigh. She grinned, wordlessly tugging his head up to meet his lips with her own. Riza's other hand deftly maneuvered its way down between their bodies, her fingers skimming lightly against his abs before reaching for the clasp on his belt.

Roy moaned. When her hands drifted even further down, he stopped kissing her for a moment. "Hm? What're you doing, Lieutenant?" he asked lowly.

"Giving you some breathing room, sir," she replied evenly. Her hand continued to work at the clasp, though she had some trouble using only one hand along with the angle they were at. She managed to get it off before he could stop her, beginning to slide the belt out of its loops.

"Oh, really, now?" He let her unbuckle his belt and chuckled when she began to pull it off. "What, you want me that bad already?" he asked, slipping his hand down to her panties and sliding his finger across the cotton between her legs. "Ah, I see. You do want me."

Riza gasped. She felt slightly irritated that he did nothing to move aside the flimsy cotton that kept them apart. Her hips bucked up towards him, out of her control. His belt clattered against the floor as it fell from her hand, forgotten. "Don't go boosting your own ego," she said, though her breathless tone wasn't convincing.

He grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lieutenant." He removed his hand from her for a moment to pull down her underwear; he did so slowly, rather enjoying keeping her waiting in suspense. When he had pulled her underwear down as far as he could in the position he was in, he carefully pushed on her knee to spread her legs and lowered his head to kiss the inside of her thigh.

Another rush of heat coursed through her, and she felt a familiar wetness gathering between her legs. She shivered with anticipation, taking his hand in hers and gripping it. "Colonel," she murmured.

He smirked against her skin. "I have a name, _Riza,"_ he said pointedly, slowly kissing closer and closer until his mouth was directly over her opening. He kissed her delicately at first before slowly licking her and sucking on her.

Riza had to restrain her hips from bucking up again into his face. The heat of his tongue and lips against her caused her to start having trouble forming a coherent thought, letting out a few shaky breaths as she tried to maintain some semblance of composure. "As long as we're at-" she paused, gasping, "- at work, it would be inappropriate to address you as anything but your rank, _sir."_

Roy grinned at her gasps. "Well," he said, pulling away just enough to speak; his breath ghosted against her skin. "Wouldn't you consider this 'inappropriate' for work?" He gripped her hips and began kissing her womanhood again, working his tongue against her.

Riza rolled her eyes, though she knew it didn't do him any good from his line of vision. She opened her mouth to respond when he hit a sweet spot, her back arching up off the desk. Her teeth ground into her lower lip. "Colonel," she finally managed, "you should really stop talking; I think your mouth has better uses to fulfill at the moment."

He was tempted to make some sort of quip, but he knew that he should make himself useful, lest she put a bullet dangerously close to his head. He used one of his hands to spread her legs even wider and continued to move his mouth against her, this time faster than before.

Riza grinned at her small victory; she'd finally gotten him to stop talking. The set of her mouth was quickly interrupted as he quickened his pace against her, her breath catching. Another moan escaped her, her legs coming up to lock around his neck. Her right hand pressed harder against his head, preventing the possibility of him moving away from her.

Roy almost didn't have enough room to breathe, but he was fine with that—she tasted so sweet, and the moans she made were more than enough to make up for his slight lack of oxygen. He continued his work against her, trying to make her feel physically all of the love and lust he had for her.

Her breathing was harder and quicker and her body began to heat, her hips starting to roll and squirm out of her control. She used her grip on him to steady herself as her body reacted. Suddenly her eyes flew shut and she gasped, crying out. "I'm gonna-"

Roy was slightly jolted by her quick-moving hips, but he didn't mind in the slightest. In fact, he nearly doubled his efforts, trying to get her to come faster. And when she did, he relished in the sound of her ecstasy and kissed the inside of her thigh as she came, waiting for her body to relax so he could be freed from her grip.

Her heart hammered in her ears and the world spun as she slowly came back down. She breathed in and out a few times as she tried to regain her bearings, and she slowly let her legs relax around Roy's neck and shoulders, one of her hands lazily moving to tug him up towards her.

As he moved back up toward her face, he took the time to plant a few kisses along her stomach, chest, and neck. "Did you like that, Riza?" he whispered as he kissed her jaw, then her lips. He knew that he'd liked it; his pants felt tighter than ever now.

She kissed back eagerly, cupping his face in her hands. After a few moments she pulled away, still panting. "It wasn't the worst I've ever had," she admitted, her hands running along his neck and resting on his chest. She kissed him again more softly.

He raised an eyebrow when they pulled away from the kiss. "Oh really, now? Then what's the best you've ever had?" he asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

She laughed a little at that, her breasts brushing against the Colonel's chest with the movement. "Well, let's see," she began. "Falman's much more limber than he looks, I'll tell you that much. Brosh is simply amazing with his mouth. And I still think Havoc gives you a run for your money," she informed him, as straight-lipped as she could manage.

Roy stared at her for almost a full minute before he burst out laughing. He almost had trouble breathing, but eventually the laughter subsided—although one or two giggles still broke through. "Oh, dear god, I'm sure he does. I'm sure they all do," he said, kissing her once more.

Riza smiled into the kiss; she might not say as much, but she loved his laugh. She didn't get to hear it very often. Pulling just far enough away to speak, she murmured, "I do believe it's your turn, sir."

"Oh, my turn already?" he asked. "I thought you'd never ask. Go ahead, Lieutenant." He moved away a little bit, not entirely sure if she needed room to move or not.

Leaning forward, she rested her hands on his shoulders, sliding down his arms and admiring how well-muscled they felt beneath her touch. Riza applied a few kisses down his throat and across his collarbones, teasing him with light strokes of her tongue. As her hands reached his wrists, they suddenly darted between their bodies, toying with the hem of his uniform pants.

Roy relished the feeling of her skin on his; of course, it was exciting to be the one to touch her, but for him to be touched was another huge pleasure. He chuckled a little when she reached toward his pants while he watched her face.

His eyes on her prompted her to tease him a little. Instead of stripping him then and there, she ran a few fingers across the skin hidden by the hemline, feeling his hair. Meanwhile, her other hand came to rest on his upper thigh, her thumb stroking a spot dangerously close to the bulge in his pants, her eyes darting up to meet his as she did so.

Roy smiled when he pulled away from the kiss. Even though his underwear was still left on, the loss of his pants caused him to shiver slightly at the temperature change. Below him, Riza made her way down his chest, peppering kisses across his skin as she gently pressed him back so she could gain better access. As she reached his navel, her tongue flicked out of her mouth to taste him. Her fingers hooked around his boxer briefs, slowly tugging them down and taking his pants the rest of the way off with them. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of her lips and tongue on his skin. He groaned slightly when his boxers were off and his member came free.

A shiver ran up her spine at the sound of his voice, low and distinctly pleased. She didn't bother hiding her stare at his body. She openly admired the man she loved, unashamed. Riza's hand slid down to caress him, feeling his erection throb in her grasp. She firmly grasped it and tossed him a sly glance.

Roy's entire body twitched a little as she felt and held his erection. His breaths began to turn into pants and all he wanted was _touch me more Riza touch me **more**___ but all he said was, "Ah… Look at you, Lieutenant. So eager to please your superior."

The Lieutenant raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's in my best interest to have a happy boss, isn't it?" she fired back, not breaking her rhythm along his heated length. Kissing his neck and biting it - not enough to hurt, but enough to arouse him further - she picked up the pace between his legs.

Roy soon forgot what he'd just said and hardly even heard her words; her hand against his member made him groaned and he couldn't even think coherently; all there was was her hand and him and—Before he knew what hit him, Riza had shifted again, her blonde locks falling into his lap as she moved her lips to cover him, sucking gently. He threw his head back and moved his fingers into her hair, stroking the back of her head in wordless encouragement. Something strangled and inaudible passing his throat. His hips involuntarily jerked, his heart hammering. The feel of her warm, wet mouth around his member was almost too much for him. He tensed, signaling Riza to stop so that he wouldn't finish before they could take this any further.

"Are you enjoying this, sir?" she murmured.

"Yes, I am," he whispered, threading a strand of her hair through his fingers. The Lieutenant pulled away, leaning forward to press her mouth to his. He grinned as he pulled away.

"Ready there, Lieutenant?"

Riza gave him a smile, her eyes solidly connecting with his. His voice, low and aroused, sent heat coursing through her. She was more than ready. "Whenever you are, sir."

"Well," he said, kissing her neck and gently pushing her backward. He caressed her breasts, stomach, hips. "Shall we get started, then?"

Her hand ran down his back, pulling him closer against her, her breasts pressing against his chest. Never taking her eyes off of his, she swung a leg up and hooked it around his hips, eliminating the space between them. "Please," she breathed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're begging me, now? You don't have to, you know." He shot her another grin and positioned himself correctly before he pushed into her. He groaned at the feeling of her warmth completely around him, and stopped for a moment.

She sucked in a breath as he entered her, her muscles involuntarily tightening around him. Riza felt him pause, and she did as well, both of them relishing the feeling of the sheer intimacy between them. As much as she teased him, as much as he played off his cockiness, there was also a great deal of trust and respect between them, and though she might suggest otherwise, there was no one else she would have this with. Releasing her breath, she looked up at him, smiling, signaling him to continue.

Roy smiled at her and started moving back and forth slowly into her. The feeling of her warmth around him almost made him want to die, it felt so good. He let out a small groan and began to move faster, wanting more of this feeling and more of her and more of everything.

Riza moaned, throwing her head back and locking her arms around his neck. As their pace quickened, her thoughts started to scramble. Her hips moved in tandem with his, straining to take in every inch of him that she could. It was amazing how he could fill her up - literally and figuratively - and still leave her needing more.

Heat spread throughout Roy's body, and he let out more groans and pants. "H-hey, Riza," he said, his voice hoarse already, almost broken from his heavy breathing. He tried to pump into her even harder. "When're you gonna moan my name, huh?"

She almost whacked him over the head for the comment, but thought better of it, shutting him up with a kiss. Riza broke away as one thrust hit a sweet spot, making her gasp. "I'll say your name when you earn it, sir," she panted.

He chuckled slightly, his pants interrupting him. "You say I haven't earned it…." He let it slide though. He could feel that he was starting to slowly peak, so he moved his hand down to where their bodies were joined and touched her clit.

Her hips twitched out of her control at his skilled touch; stifling a cry, she bit his neck, kissing it and tightening her arms around him as he continued to drive her over the edge. She realized how close they were now, his beautiful body plowing into her.

He was almost there. One push, then another and another, and Roy's mind suddenly went blank as absolute ecstasy overtook him and he came. "Riza," he moaned, momentarily unaware of anything else but his pleasure and her.

Her nails clawed down his back as he peaked, and she was sure he'd have welts on his skin for days. His heat and her name a moan on his tongue finally pushed her to her limit; she let out a cry that sounded suspiciously close to "Roy" as her body tightened around him, and the world went white.

He panted as he came down from his high. He could feel the scratches on his skin, but he hardly cared. After a few moments, he pulled out of Riza, but still stayed above her. His hair clung to his sweaty forehead. He smirked at her. "What'd you say there, Lieutenant? Sounded an awful lot like my name."

Riza was quiet for a moment, pushing the hair out of his eyes and kissing his forehead. "Colonel," she finally breathed, "I think wishful thinking is affecting your hearing." She stroked his back slowly, almost an apology for the marks she'd left in his skin.

He frowned. "Hey. You said it. I heard you." Even though he whined like a child, her touches pleased him.

She sighed. "If you'd like to keep telling yourself that, I suppose I can't stop you, sir," she conceded. Riza would be the last to admit he'd won that battle. "By the way, I hope you enjoyed it. We're not having sex on your desk again."

"What? I liked it! Didn't you think it was fun and exciting?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, exhilarating," she deadpanned. "But someone forgot to lock the door, and anyone could have walked in. It's highly risky, not to mention unprofessional." Even as she said the words, she made no move to get up, quite content to simply lay there beneath him, holding him close

Roy was tempted to stay there with her and relax, but he knew they were in a compromising position. Neither of them wanted to be caught. He sighed. "Sorry, Lieutenant," he said, giving her a quick kiss and getting up off the desk to retrieve his clothes. He paused when he put on his boxers and came back to Riza, pulling her into an embrace and pressing his lips to her skin. "That was perfect, as always."

Hawkeye smiled at his lips on her skin, returning his embrace. "It was," she agreed. Pulling back enough to look at him, she grinned and planted a lingering kiss on his lips. "I love you, sir."

He raised his eyebrows at the declaration, surprised. But then, he smiled and kissed her back. "I love you, too."


End file.
